


Always Together

by queerbatnana



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, KyouHaba Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerbatnana/pseuds/queerbatnana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 3 (6/21): different team(s) // sports swap</p><p>Yahaba breathes in and out.</p><p>He’s in university, on the male volleyball team, currently playing against another school’s team.</p><p>Yahaba breathes in and out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Together

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this angst too but "nah, the angst would be them breaking up. let's not :)"

Yahaba breathes in and out. 

 

He’s in university, on the male volleyball team, currently playing against another school’s team. 

 

Yahaba breathes in and out. 

 

It’s his turn to serve and well, he certainly _has_ learned something from Oikawa. 

 

The smack of the ball against his palm is satisfying and he watches it fly past the net and… into the forearms of the opposing team. 

 

Yahaba grits his teeth and prepares himself for the counterattack. 

 

A flash of yellow and black catches his eyes behind the setter of the opposing team and Yahaba tenses. He knows what’s coming. 

 

“Watari,” he whispers ferociously to their libero and Watari knows what he means. 

 

The anticipated spike comes down hard and swift and Watari’s ready. Yahaba smirks at the spiker’s low growl of frustration and places himself under the ball. Yahaba tosses the ball to one of his team’s spikers and he swears that he can hear a frustrated huff amidst the din of the gym. His eyes glint mischievously. 

 

The game continues, a fierce battle between both teams. 

 

Sweat pours down their backs, and their mouths are parched. Yahaba can tell that tomorrow he’s going to be sore judging from the slap of the ball’s leather and the strain of his muscles. 

 

The visiting team is about to serve and it’s from one of their strong players. He’s a player that has been making most of their offensive attacks and Yahaba can’t help but feel particularly competitive towards him.

 

After all, he _is_ Yahaba’s boyfriend, Kyoutani Kentarou. 

 

Kyoutani serves with all his body and when the ball smacks haphazardly away from an unfortunate teammate, Yahaba can’t help the triumph smile that erupts across his face. 

 

*******

 

Yahaba shucks off his shirt in a fluid motion, wiping the sweat from his brow in the same movement. He reaches inside his locker for another and freezes when his fingers find coarse material. He distinctly remembers putting a soft white t-shirt and not this rough stretchy black t-shirt. 

 

Wait a minute…

 

Yahaba almost drops the shirt when he realizes that it’s Kyoutani’s shirt he’s holding. 

 

His head turns so fast that he almost snaps his neck. And there he is, wearing Yahaba’s shirt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Yahaba fears for his heart. 

 

The hem comes just above his thighs, just a little longer than he normally wears and for some reason, it’s a very noticeable difference to Yahaba. 

 

Kyoutani might also look _cute_ like that. Which is not a normal occurrence. 

 

Face burning, Yahaba turns back around and rubs the material between his fingers, trying to quench the excited thumps of his heart. 

 

A cold hand suddenly clamps onto his shoulder and Yahaba jumps- maybe squeaks. Another hand slams into his back and it takes Yahaba a few seconds later to realize that it’s his teammates patting him on the back. Although maybe they’re a little too strong…

 

“Yahaba, you dog!” they’re saying.

 

Yahaba smiles weakly and tries to rack his brain for why they’re acting so strange. Only for his smile to disappear when he realizes that he still hasn’t put a shirt on and that the scratches on his lower back are visible to everyone in the locker room.

 

Yahaba feels the exact moment Kyoutani glares at him because the room is suddenly a little too hot and there are two spots on his back that press on him. 

 

Yahaba just laughs nervously as a response and his teammates joke around more before leaving.

 

When they’re finally out of sight, it’s just him and a glowering Kyoutani. 

 

“Yahaba.”

 

Yahaba makes a small noise of affirmation. 

 

“Why didn’t you just put on the shirt?”

 

Yahaba stutters and attempts to think up of an excuse and not say that it was because Kyoutani was looking cute. 

 

“You looked cute.”

 

Yahaba wants to bang his own head into the locker. Several times. 

 

But a sudden blush blooms across Kyoutani’s cheeks and before Yahaba can apologize, Kyoutani’s stepping into his personal space and causing Yahaba to stumble backwards.

 

Kyoutani’s eyes are startling in front of him and with the thick hands on his waist, he can’t feel the cold metal dig into his bare back. 

 

Both of them don’t notice the black shirt in Yahaba’s hand falling to the ground as Yahaba reaches up to curl his fingers around Kyoutani’s nape to capture him in a deep kiss. 

 

“You’re still cute,” Yahaba murmurs against Kyoutani’s lips.

 

Kyoutani wrenches away from Yahaba and Yahaba covers his mouth with his hand to stop the laughter from bubbling out. 

 

They may be on separate teams, but in the end, they’ll always come back together. 

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine the intense make out after this and maybe more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> visit me on [](https://queerbatnana.tumblr.com/>%20tumblr%20</a>%20!)


End file.
